I'll Always Be There
by Shaelynn Stark
Summary: Six months after Lana leaves Clark, it takes a severe car accident to make Clark realize just how much the support and understanding from his best friend means to him. Clex. Slash. R&R. No flames please.
1. She's Gone

**I'll Always Be There**

**Disclaimer:**  
Again, I don't own the characters (Minus Nick & Dr. Douglas)...You know the drill...

**Genre:**  
Drama/Romance

**Rating:**  
T (Just to be safe) for themes

**Pairing:**  
Clana/Clex

**Song Used:**  
"Jesus, Take the Wheel"-Carrie Underwood

She's Gone

Clark read the note Lana had left him six months ago when she'd walked away. He still couldn't believe she was gone. This time, he was sure she wouldn't be coming back.

_Clark, _

_By now I'm probably to Wichita. I don't know quite how to tell you this. I've met someone new. He's honest with me, and doesn't keep anything from me. He trusts and respects me enough to be completely honest with me. I just don't get that feeling from you. I hope you understand. Nick makes me happy, as do you, but I just don't feel like I can trust you the way I do Nick. I'm really sorry. I never meant to hurt you like this. I hope you can someday find a way to understand why I'm doing this and find it in your heart to forgive me. Hurting you was never my intention. I'm sorry..._

_Lana_

Even as many times as he'd already read this note, it never seemed to be real. He kept hoping that one day, she'd walk in the door and say it was all just one big mistake. But all this time later, she still hadn't come back and deep down, Clark knew she never would. The only thing getting him by these days was the support and understanding from his best friend, Lex Luthor. Lex had been there for Clark every step of the way. He'd been there for Clark when it seemed as though noone else would be. That meant a lot to Clark, more than he realized.

Meanwhile, back at the Luthor mansion, Lex sat in his office, pondering all that had been happening lately. Pete had left for Wichita to live with his family, Lana had left Clark, and Chloe had gone to Metropolis to write for the _The Planet_. He and Clark were the only ones left in Smallville. Lex's thoughts soon drifted to the jet black haired farm boy. Remembering how Lana had left him, Lex thought it was strange he didn't even care that she'd left him. Though, he knew why, the only aspect of Lana leaving Clark that pissed Lex off was seeing how much it was hurting Clark. It killed him to see Clark hurting the way he was. Which was why he'd done everything he could to be there for Clark every step of the way. Noticing the rather slow day he was having work wise, Lex grabbed the keys to his Porsche and walked outside and climbed inside. Starting the car, he decided to see how Clark was doing since he hadn't seen or heard from him in a couple of days.

While Clark was losing himself in memories, he was soon snapped out of his daze by the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway. Walking over to the window, he looked outside to see that it was Lex. Making his way over to the door, Clark walked outside to greet him. Wrapping his arms around the older man, Clark embraced his friend in a manly hug. Melting inwardly at Clark's embrace, Lex convincingly hid his emotions.

"Hey, Lex." Clark greeted him, once they seperated. Smiling, Lex replied "Hey, Clark." Ushering him inside, Clark asked Lex "So...What brings you all the way out here?" Shrugging, Lex replied "Well, I hadn't seen or heard from you in a while and I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Glad to hear of his concern for him, Clark handed Lex a cup of coffee as he sat next to him on the couch. Nodding, Clark replied "Yeah, I'm guess I'm all right. It's still hard to believe she's not comin' back..." Looking down at his own coffee cup, Clark's voice trailed off. Resting a reassuring hand on Clark's shoulder, Lex looked deep into Clark's soft green eyes as he replied "Clark...Listen, if Lana was crazy enough to give up an amazing guy like you, then she doesn't deserve you...You deserve a lot better...The way I see it, it's her loss..." Smiling at Lex's attempt to comfort him, Clark sighed slightly as he replied "Yeah...I guess you're right..." Understanding how hard this had all been on Clark, Lex replied "Listen, I know it's hard. But, I know you, Clark. I know you're gonna be all right. And in the meantime, you know I'll be here for you whenever you need me..." Smiling, Clark replied "Thanks, Lex...That really means a lot to me..." Returning Clark's warm smile, Lex stood and added "Well, I better be getting back to the mansion. You gonna be okay?" Looking into Clark's deep green eyes, Lex rested a concerned hand on Clark's shoulder. Nodding, Clark replied "Yeah...I'll be fine..."

Smiling, Lex turned and walked out the door. Watching as he climbed inside his porsche, Clark returned to his originl position on the sofa. Staring out the window, Clark watched as it started to rain. The light shower, however, soon turned into a major downpour. _I hope Lex makes it home all right...It's really comin' down out there..._ Clark thought to himself. Unbeknownst to Clark, his concerns were coming to pass. As Lex pulled out onto the main road, before he knew it, his wheels were spinning underneath him.

_She didn't pay attention  
She was goin' way too fast  
Before she knew it  
She was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass_

Before he could correct the problem, Lex watched helplessly as his porsche collided head on into a nearby street light.

_She saw both her lives flash before her eyes  
She didn't even have time to cry  
She was sooo scared  
She threw her hands up in the air  
_

_Jesus, take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
'Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus, take the wheel_

Realizing it was too late, Lex just took his hands off the wheel completely and resigned himself to the imminent impact while visions of him and Clark flashed right before his eyes; visions of what he thought could now never come to pass. Before anyone knew it, Lex's car smashed head on into the light pole, his head slamming into the steering wheel. As he felt the thick, warm, crimson liquid streaming from the cut on his forehead among the many other scrapes and gashes covering the rest of his body, Lex felt himself drifting in and out of consciousness. The last thing he saw before the blackness took over completely was the flashing lights of the ambulance.

Meanwhile, back at the Kent Farm, Clark had been watching the storm for what had seemed like an eternity when the ringing of the phone snapped him out of his dazed depression. "Hello?" He answered, placing the receiver up to his ear. "Mr. Kent?" The man on the other end of the line asked. Not recognizing the voice on the other end of the line, Clark asked "Yes? May I ask who's calling?" "This is Dr. Douglas from the Smallville Medical Center..." The caller explained. Now, more confused than ever, Clark asked "What's going on?" Understanding his confusion, Dr. Douglas continued "I'm calling about your friend, Lex Luthor." Right then and there, Clark could have sworn he felt the breath catch in his throat and his heart stop if even for a moment as he thought to himself _Oh, God! Lex!...Please, tell me he's all right! _Trying to maintain his cool, Clark replied, his voice cracking inaudibly from emotion, "What happened?" Sighing, Dr. Douglas replied "Mr. Kent, I'm afraid there's been an accident...Mr. Luthor was brought to us in critical condition...He's currently in a coma..." _No...No, there has to be some mistake...It can't be Lex...It has to be somebody else..._Clark thought to himself. "I'll be right there..." Clark replied, hanging up without waiting for a response.

Grabbing the keys to his red truck, Clark quickly climbed inside the driver's side and started the truck. Pulling out of the driveway, Clark's mind was so wrapped up on the news about Lex, he didn't even notice the rain letting up. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Clark was pulling up into the hospital parking lot. Rushing inside, Clark was lead to Lex's room by a young orderly. Walking inside, Clark stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. _My God..._He thought to himself as he slowly approached Lex's bedside. Staring down into his closed brown eyes, Clark couldn't help but feel guilty. _This is all my fault...I should have never let him go out in that...I should have been there, I could have done something to save him...God, what I wouldn't give to take away his pain and suffer for him..._ He thought to himself. Suddenly, something hit him like a ton of bricks. _Wait a minute...Why is this hitting me so hard?...You'd think I was in love with him or something...Oh my God...I am in love with him...That explains why his support has been so important to me...That's why it meant so much to me that he's been there for me everytime I've needed someone the most...God, why didn't I realize this sooner...Now, I may loose the only person to ever mean more to me than anything, even Lana...And the worst part of it is that he may never know how I feel..._Clark thought to himself.

_Jesus, take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
'Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one last chance  
Save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus, take the wheel_

Taking Lex's lifeless hand in his own, Clark used the other hand to gently caress Lex's cold, pale cheek. By now, Clark didn't even try to fight back the tears that were stinging in his eyes. Rather, he just let them fall freely, streaming silently down his cheek. "Hang in there, Lex. Please. I can't loose you. Not now. I need you. Please, hang in there..." Clark stated softly, his voice shaking increasingly with emotion. With that said, he leaned in and kissed Lex's forehead lightly.

As he felt Clark's lips brush his forehead, Lex also felt his heart begin to break. Trying with every fiber of his being to wake up and tell Clark that he was okay and that everything was gonna be all right, Lex quickly discovered it felt as though two-ton cinderblocks had been attached to his eyelids. _God damn it!...I have to wake up...I have to tell him that I'm okay...I'd give anything just to hold him in my arms and assure him that everything's okay-that I'm okay...It's killing me to hear him hurting like this...And the worst part of it all is that he may never get a chance to know how I feel..._ Lex thought to himself, in defeat.

Pulling up a nearby chair, Clark sat down by Lex's bed, determined not to leave his side until he knew for a fact that he would be okay. As the sun began to set, Clark soon fell asleep, Lex's hand still limp within his own. However, before he'd fallen asleep, he leaned into toward Lex once more and whispered in his ear "Hang in there, Lex...Please...Don't leave me...". Listening to Clark's desperate plea, Lex knew he had to come out of this-for Clark. _I have to beat this...I have to tell Clark how I feel..._ Lex thought to himself, determined to find a way out of his current comatosed state.

_Jesus, take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
'Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one last chance  
Save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus, take the wheel_

_She said I'm sorry for the way  
I've been living my life  
I know I've got to change  
So from now on tonight  
Jesus, take the wheel_


	2. Jesus, Take the Wheel

**I'll Always Be There**

**Disclaimer:**  
Again, I don't own the characters...You know the drill...

**Rating:**  
T (Just to be safe) for themes

**Pairing:**  
Clex

**Genre:**  
Drama/romance

**Song Used:**  
Carrie Underwood-"Jesus, Take the Wheel"

Jesus, Take the Wheel

_Jesus, take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
'Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus, take the wheel_

The next morning, Clark awoke to a medley of the harsh sunlight filing in through the blinds on the window mingled with the steady rhythum of all the various machines Lex was hooked up to along with the gentle wheezing of the ventilator which was currently doing Lex's breathing for him. Feeling as helpless as ever, Clark just stared desperately into Lex's lifeless face and reached out to gently caress his cold, pale cheek. Seeing his current condition still killed Clark, and the helpless feeling he got from knowing there was nothing he could do to help Lex didn't exactly help. That day had been a carbon copy of the one before. Occasionally the doctors would come in and check on Lex, but apart from that, Clark had been alone with Lex. Once again, the sun set on another painful day for Clark Kent.

The next few weeks had gone the same way. Day after day, Clark just prayed that Lex would wake up. Even when the doctors had begun to lose hope that Lex would ever come out of his coma, Clark still wouldn't give up hope. He knew how much of a fighter Lex was and if anybody could beat this, it was Lex Luthor. After another six weeks, there had been some slight improvement in Lex's condition and the doctors were able to take him off the ventilator, though he still had not come out of his coma. Though, Clark still didn't give up hope.

_I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus, take the wheel_

Another week later, Clark had fallen asleep next to Lex once again. This time, it was not the sunlight filing in through the window or the sounds of the various other machines Lex was still hooked up to that had awoken him. Rather, it had been the feeling of Lex's hand slowly closing around his own. Snapping out of his slumber, Clark stood over Lex as he asked, hopefully, "Lex? Can you hear me? Lex?" Slowly cracking a weak smile, Lex's eyes slowly fluttered open. Looking up into Clark's deep green eyes, full of concern and hope, Lex's smile broadened. "Clark..." He rasped out weakly, as Clark helped him sit up in his bed.

_I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus, take the wheel_

Smiling from relief, Clark reached out and gently caressed Lex's cheek. Melting at the touch of Clark's gentle caress, Lex replied "Clark...This accident's made me realize something..." Curious, Clark asked softly "What is it?" Smiling at Clark, Lex replied "There's something I've been needing to tell you and if I don't do it now, I may never get another chance to tell you..." Now, his interest sparked even more, Clark replied "What is it, Lex?" Sighing slightly, Lex replied hesitantly "Clark...I love you..." _There, now he knows and I wait for my world to come crashing down-as it usually does right about this time-when he tells me that I'm a freak and that he never even wants to look at me again..._Lex thought to himself, thinking Clark could never return his feelings for him.

Stunned, Clark was rendered momentarily speechless. He would have never thought that Lex would actually feel that way about him. Though, he was relieved to hear it as it made it easier for him to tell Lex the same thing, knowing that the feelings were returned. A smile slowly tugging at his lips, Clark replied, gently, "I love you, too, Lex." Not believing that Clark could actually return his feelings, Lex quickly covered "Clark, look, I know you can't possibly...Wait...what did you say?" Smirking playfully, Clark repeated himself. "I said...I love you, too, Lex."

Now it was Lex's turn to be rendered speechless. For a moment, all he could do was gaze up into Clark's soft, caring eyes while tears began stinging within his own eyes. Before Lex could reply to Clark's comment, the doctor had entered the room, apparently having heard the news of Lex's awakening. "Ahh...Mr. Luthor, you've finally decided to join us in the world of the living..." He greeted, smirking. Returning Dr. Douglas' smirk, Lex replied, still not taking his eyes off Clark, "Yeah, well...somethings are worth coming out of your shell for..."

Knowing what he was implying, Clark just smirked as Dr. Douglas didn't seem to have a clue. Continuing on with the reason he'd come in the first place, Dr. Douglas reviewed the papers on his clipboard and turned to Lex. "Well, Mr. Luthor, as soon as the paperwork goes through, you're free to go..." Dr. Douglas stated, smiling. With that said, he turned and left the room.

_He said I'm sorry for the way  
I've been livin' my life  
I know I've got to change  
So from now on tonight  
Jesus, take the wheel_

Turning back to Lex once Dr. Douglas had exited the room, Clark stated honestly "It's gonna be so great to have you back...You really scared over these past several weeks..." Understanding his concern, Lex replied "I know, Clark...I scared me, too...I thought...I thought for sure I was gonna die without you ever knowing how I felt about you and...Well, that scared me..." Seeing the few stray tears streaming down Lex's cheek, Clark simply reached out and wiped away Lex's tears as he assured him "Hey...It's okay...Everything's gonna be okay...You're okay and I _do _know how you feel about me...That's all that matters..." Smiling at Clark's gentle touch and comforting voice, Lex simply replied "Yeah...You're right...".

An hour later, the nurse walked in. Turning to Lex, she smiled sweetly as she stated "Mr. Luthor, you're free to go...The paper work just went through..." Smiling over at the young nurse, Lex replied "Thank you." Nodding, the nurse simply turned and left the room. Helping Lex out of his bed, Clark smiled as he commented "I'm glad to see that everything worked out okay..." Nodding, Lex replied "Yeah...me, too, Clark..."

With that said, Clark's hand was soon entwined with Lex's as they made their way outside to Clark's truck. Helping Lex up into the passenger seat, Clark made his way over to the driver's side and climbed inside. After half an hour, they made it back to the Luthor mansion. Walking inside, Clark and Lex looked outside as yet another storm had begun to stir up among the clouds. Turning to Clark, Lex just gave a smirk which seemed to read "Ironic, huh?" Catching the message, Clark just smiled and chuckled as they made their way in to the living room and sat down on the couch by the fire. Pulling Clark in closer to him, Lex just smiled at Clark wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on Lex's shoulder.

Looking down into Clark's eyes, full of life once again, Lex just smiled and stated softly "I love you, Clark." Smiling at the sound of those words coming from Lex, Clark replied just as softly "I love you, too, Lex." The two lovers spent the rest of the evening cuddled up on the couch, keeping warm by the fire, just appreciating the comfort of each other's company.

_Jesus, take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
'Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus, take the wheel_


End file.
